


I wish for this (day 26)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Lingerie, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 09:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel has come up with a new game to play with his subs...Prompts:Suptober: WishKinktober: Breath play + Orgasm denial





	I wish for this (day 26)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm hungover and tired and vaguely headache-y I hope this makes sense

Castiel has introduced a new game to his subs, and Jimmy and Dean embraced it immediately. It’s called “I wish for this,” in which they have to tell Castiel something they wish for in a scene that day. Castiel figured it might be a good way to introduce new things and to figure out some things about Dean. Cas and Jimmy have been together for a long time, but Dean only recently joined them, and Castiel feels like Dean isn’t telling them everything yet. It makes sense, of course, but that doesn’t mean that Cas isn’t curious about whatever Dean is hiding from his dom.

“I wish for orgasm denial,” Jimmy says confidently, the first time they try this game. Dean simply nods and agrees.

“I wish for a soft scene,” Dean says. “But I agree with Jimmy, too. I’d like some orgasm denial.”

“Thank you,” Castiel says, and promptly implements orgasm denial in their scene.

The next time, Dean flushes and stammers his way through a confession that he would like to wear his pretty pink satiny panties, and Castiel almost comes there and then. Jimmy finds him matching stockings, and the next time Dean confesses to wanting to wear the panties, it’s somehow morphed into Dean wearing a full lingerie set. That night is memorable for several reasons, but mostly because he’d imposed a rule on Jimmy that he wasn’t allowed to come if he’d been bad – and Jimmy had been bad. He’d moaned and whined about not being able to come afterwards, but Cas is sure that the combination of Dean being so very sexy in the set and the fact that Jimmy wasn’t allowed to come was actually part of Jimmy’s spank bank now.

The third time they try it, Jimmy offers spanking. Slowly, they make their way through some of the more common ways of punishment, and Jimmy loves it. Dean likes it, but he’s not into pain as much as Jimmy is, and so when Castiel tailors scenes towards Dean, they’re much softer.

Until that one night, where Castiel once again asked them what they wished for, and Dean mumbles something that Cas doesn’t quite catch. Or he might have misheard, he’s not sure which it is. He asks Dean to repeat himself, please, but one glance at Jimmy shows him that Cas isn’t the only one who’s confused.

“I wish for breath play,” Dean says, slightly louder. He also flushes a deeper red than Cas had ever seen on him, and it’s pretty, so _pretty_.

Castiel is quiet, and he’s almost afraid that it’s for too long because Dean is starting to fidget. “Okay,” he finally says. “I did not think that was something you’d be interested in, but you’ve surprised me before. We do need to discuss this further, though, so we won’t do it today. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says. He sounds relieved and a little… aroused, too? Jimmy is still quiet, and Castiel turns towards his twin.

“What do you think, Jimmy? Do you want to be involved, too? Or would you rather pass up on this one?” He’s pretty sure he knows what Jimmy is going to say.

“No, thank you,” Jimmy says. “I would love to be involved in the scene but I cannot do breath play.”

Castiel sees Dean’s face fall, but they’re not perfect. They’ve had to compromise before, and usually it’s because some kinks don’t line up for the subs. Cas is pretty much up for anything, but Dean and Jimmy aren’t always okay with everything. They’ll work this one out, too. Castiel pulls his two subs closer and cuddles them.

“We’ll talk about it later, okay? I love you both and that’s never going to change, but this isn’t something we can do on the fly.”

Dean’s nod is reassuring to Castiel, and the fact that Jimmy isn’t quite scowling anymore is also positive, so Castiel will take it. They’re going to discuss this and find a good place for Jimmy in their scene too, and it will all be okay. Just as he himself wishes for.


End file.
